Memories
by LuvAGT
Summary: Teddy/Victoire collection of oneshots. Disclaimer: my initials are KRK not JKR close but not close enough . . . . .
1. Chapter 1

Smirk

I. Was. Furious. Last night's welcome back feast had been delicious and I had never been more eager to start another year at Hogwarts, the best school in the wizarding world. That all had changed when I woke up bright and early, fresh from a food induced coma.

After I had donned my respectable school uniform, my friend Alice and I descended the stairwell.

About halfway down the staircase I heard a familiar voice shout "Vic!" and saw my little 1st year brother Louis running towards me. Before I could tell him to stop I felt the sturdy steps become a smooth and slippery slide underneath me. I flailed my arms desperately trying to grab hold of the rails as I came crashing into my tiny brother. A dull thud told me Alice had just come to a halt beside me.

"Louis!" I half groaned-half scolded. "Boys aren't allowed up on the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory."

"I'm sorry Vic but I really need your help!" Louis replied sheepishly. He was rubbing his shoulder and giving me one of those heartbreaking sad puppy looks.

"Ohh, it's ok. So what is it you need my help with?"

"Well . . . . . a-second-year-named-Eddie-Creevey-challenged-me-to-a-wizard's-duel-and-I-don't-know-any-spells!" Louis said this all very fast getting more and more distraught so that his face turned a bright scarlet red.

I looked at my disheveled brother with a bruised shoulder and worried demeanor and decided that no way was I going to allow him to duel anyone at all until Aunt Ginny at least taught him the Bat-Bogey hex.

"Louis," I reassured him in a soothing voice. "There is no way I am going to allow you to duel this Creevey bloke."

"But, Vic-"

"No buts. Now come with me and Alice so you can eat some breakfast before your classes start."

Louis marched away muttering mutinously about breakfast and duels. I caught Alice's eye and we grinned and started laughing until our bruised and battered sides hurt. As we entered the Great Hall students were chatting excitedly to friends about classes. I hurriedly loaded my plate with buttered toast and marmalade as I poured some pumpkin juice into a glass.

"Um, excuse me? Hi Victoire, my name is Jason Harrison and I was wondering . . ." I didn't catch the last part of his sentence as I turned my astonished face towards the heavenly hallucination in front of me.

Jason Harrison was a sixth year Ravenclaw and Hogwart's teen heartthrob. He had brooding grey eyes, curly brown hair, and a full tan face. He was Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and he played chaser. This meant he was very "fit" as some people like to say.

"Oh hi, Jason!" I beamed at him. But my radiant smile turned to one of horror as I felt something cold trickling down my shirt. All too late I realized I hadn't been pouring my pumpkin juice into a cup. After taking in my soaked persona, Jason's eyes widened and he bid me a quick goodbye and practically ran to the Ravenclaw table.

I was seething as I buried my crimson face in my hands. Alice gave me a pitying look as she patted me on the back.

"You got a little something on your shirt." Came a light joking voice next to me.

I slowly raised my head to see an amused Teddy Lupin sliding next to me and reaching for a piece of toast. On my plate. I gave him a death glare that left a burn mark on the table. He took a deliberately slow bite, and chewed and swallowed it with the same exaggerated pace while staring intently at me with chocolate brown eyes. It seemed like the Great Hall had gone silent as he shook his spiky turquoise hair out of his eyes. And then the bloody git smirked.

Oh, man. I. Was. Furious.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: For those of you who care, it has been a long time and I am sorry. Enjoy!

Jealous

Red, green, pink, purple. Black, orange, blue, silver. Teddy absentmindedly tapped his quill on the piece of parchment paper that contained his History of Magic essay. Victoire Weasley was sprawled on the grass beside him, fixated on his glowing hair as color after color melded together on his locks. Sighing in envy, Victoire fiddled with her own drab hair that fell below her waist in a curtain of boring white blonde (little did she know that from afar, wistful girls passed by wishing for their own sheet of silvery hair).

Her first few weeks at Hogwarts had been wonderful, until the little eleven year old discovered that when she walked through the corridors of the castle people would look at her. She didn't understand why, and that reason alone was enough to make her self-conscious about her appearance, so Victoire had become increasingly shy. This left her with few friends, but none of them she cared about as much as Teddy.

Best friends for as long as she could remember, Teddy was her guardian angel at Hogwarts. Nobody payed him any mind, unless he was with Victiore, and she appreciated she had someone to talk to. But now as she saw him randomly shifting through hair colors, Victoire felt a twinge of an emotion she was unfamiliar with. It was, she later discovered, jealousy. Right now, more than anything, Victoire wanted to be able to disguise herself, conceal the face and hair and body that caused almost all the students at Hogwarts to unabashedly stare at her as she wandered from class to class.

With a frustrated groan, Victoire flipped onto her back and covered her face with her hands. Teddy, looking startled, glanced up from the essay that he had been so focused on.

"All right Victoire?" The confused third year asked. This caused Victoire to groan loader, not shifting from her position on the grass.

After a few minutes, Victoire shifted one of her hands to show a wide light blue eye searching for Teddy. When it discovered he was still slumped by a tree staring at her with a queer look on his face, Victoire pushed herself up to a sitting position. Suddenly, a large, toothy smiled erupted on Teddy's face, and he scrambled to his feet, offering her his hand when he got there. Bewildered, she took it.

"You haven't seen the Quidditch pitch yet, have you?" Teddy wondered as he pulled the girl to her feet. In the blink of an eye, Victoire's face was alight with excitement.

"No, no I have not. Are you going to show me?" She breathed in anticipation. Yanking her arm, Teddy took off at an easy lope, slow enough for her to follow, but only just.

A year later, after Victoire's parents explained to her about the Second Wizarding War and the part the Weasleys and the Potters and Teddy's own Mum and Dad had played, Victoire understood. As she wiped away the tears she had shed for Teddy, she understood why she was constantly eyed by her fellow classmates and why Teddy wasn't. It was (she remembered her dad whispering with a rough kind of pride) because she was a Weasley. When she learned of her best friend's parents' fates, Victoire vowed to never covet Teddy's metamorphmagus abilities again. Besides, she would soon discover the advantages of being part Veela.

A/N: Can you spot my book seven reference/pun?


	3. Chapter 3

Nearly Witches (aka Perfume)

"Hey Ted, can I borrow a quill?" piped Victoire brightly after she had ascended the staircase to the 4th year boys dormitory to do homework with Teddy Lupin. A curtain of cream blonde hair parted to show her inquisitive face.

Wordlessly, and without taking his eyes off his Arithmancy essay, Teddy handed her the object in question. Heaving a little sigh, Victoire settled down to next to Teddy on his bed and set off taking notes for Transfiguration. After an hour of diligent work both students had found themselves finished with their said tasks. Gathering her books, while slyly slipping Teddy's quill in her bag as well, Victoire bid adieu to her friend with promises of another homework session in the near future.

As the door closed, Teddy fell back on his bed and inhaled slowly. He then promptly sniffed the air once, twice, and another time for good measure. Grinning mischievously, Ted Lupin congratulated himself on his infallible brilliance. And silently thanked Hogwarts for magically protecting the girl's dormitory from the lustful advances of teenage boys.

You see, Teddy quite liked having Victoire study in his room. He inhaled once more. Although he would firmly deny it to anyone who questioned him, even the girl herself, Teddy quite liked the smell of Victoire's perfume. And he quite disliked the smell of his dirty laundry infested, week-old-food stained dormitory.

The sweet scent wafted toward his nose, shrouding his senses with vanilla undertones and exotic fruit smells. He stayed like that for some time, enjoying the mellifluous aroma surrounding his whereabouts. Lying in his bed, he began to plan the opportune time for their next study session. Sifting through times when the common room would be quite and the library wouldn't be full, Ted opted for next Thursday, after dinner. The common room would contain boisterous students full and happy from dinner and the library would be stuffed with seventh years studying for an exam. Smiling once again, Teddy closed his eyes and savored Victoire's perfume.

a/n: Sorry for my slow updates to anyone who cares and enjoys my oneshots. If you have any further ideas feel free to PM or put them in your reviews! Much appreciation.


End file.
